


Christmas in the City

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas market, F/M, sad and sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: big cities and small towns are very diffrent indeed





	Christmas in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbetaed and written by a none-native english

Edward and Alphonse Elric had not been living longing in East City yet but it was clear that the life in the City was different from what they had known in their small village Resembool.

The nights were loud and the streets never empty.   
They could not see the stars here either and the lights from the street lamps kept them awake for a long time.

It was the lieutenant Hawkeye who first noticed that the once so chirper boys became quieter and more withdrawn. But not just her, the rest of the team also noticed that they were more distant than before.

Each one of them tried to cheer them up on their own way.

Fuery fixed them a radio so they could listen to the plays and music when the days became too quiet.   
But that was not the problem. They still said thank you but it never was used unless they had guests or nightmares.

Falman gave them some books he had liked to read as a child their age and that at least cheered them up for a day. 

But then they were done reading and fell back into the old Trott.

Breda took them out for dinner to a restaurant that had the weirdest foods. They tried hard to be polite about it but it was really disgusting for their young minds.

Havoc, as someone who grew up in the country himself, took them to a picnic outside of the city one late autumn afternoon and they walked through the forest for hours and talked about how weird city life was compared to what they had known.

From that day one the team at least knew what it was that made the boys so visibly unhappy. They missed their old life.

So it was easier to get them excited and help them settle into their new environment now that they knew what was the problem.

Fuery and Falman got them noice cancelling ear plugs and sleeping masks as well as blends for their windows.  
Breda showed them a tiny hole in the wall dinner where they serviced home cooked classic meals like only a mother could.  
Havoc still took them outside the city whenever he could and they just walked through the nature and enjoyed the quiet there.

Hawkeye made it her personal mission to show the boys everything the City had to offer that the countryside did not.   
Just like someone had done for her when she had just arrived in the big city as a small town country girl all these years ago.

With winter fast approaching that also meant a lot of traditions that had not been part of their upbringing.   
Like Adventskalender and Christmas markets.

The smile on the Elric brothers faces when Riza gave them each a small, chocolate filled Adventskalender was worth the money she spent on them.

Not to say that the team started pouting afterwards until she got the Colonel to accept the budget proposal from her for an Adventskalender for each of the boys.

She herself did not like them, because the chocolate was to sweet for her taste.

But in the years to follow the guys got her one that they filled every day with little items and treats to her liking. Having the two teenagers around definitely had its perks.

So the Lieutenant took the boys to the Aquarium, museums and a lot of other sights the kids had not encountered yet whenever she had a day off and their schedules allowed it. 

And today she wanted to take them to the Christmas Market. 

She would never forget her first time on the one in Central City when she celebrated her first Christmas alone in the city after the war. 

He had asked her to join him and had shown him all the interesting things and made her try everything he thought she might like.   
It was a magical evening. 

She knows that he still has the rose she shot him in one of the booths and the collection is still ever growing.   
He tries every year to win something for her at the shooting booth but he never does. 

It is not keeping him from trying anyway.   
And she loves him for it even more. 

Each year there is a stand with Amber jewellery on the Central City Christmas Market and each year he made up for not being able to shoot her a rose by buying an Amber one. 

So far she has 4 in different shades. 

With their transfer to East City however she was afraid that this year they would not be able to keep their tradition going. 

Central was a lot bigger and in some ways a lot more anonymous than East City. Here she could not hope to not be identified same as him. 

And so she was alone with the boys and showed them all the wonders of the Christmas Market. 

She was glad to notice that Al hated the automatic puppets that moved in the displays just as much as she did.   
Those things will never stop terrifying her. 

She showed them around and noticed that they had been followed for quite some time now but did not think anything about it. 

Until they came across an Amber stand.   
There the sales woman winked her over and gave her a rose with the words that maybe they would get a chance this year somehow. 

The boys looked at her with big round eyes as she took the rose with a smile and nodded.

He was just as sad about the circumstances as she was apparently.   
But he did not forget.   
And that was all that mattered. 

At home she put the rose to the others and now it looked like a small bouquet.   
It was about time that she got herself a vase for these precious little items. 

She hoped that they could continue this tradition until they were both old and gray and maybe one day they could merch their roses, the ones she shot for him and the ones he bought for her.   
Two different kinds but made to last for eternity.   
She was looking forward to that day and all the ones to come.


End file.
